All Girl Valentine Sleepover
by RedRibbonhood
Summary: There's an all girls mission and the boys want in on it. Also, other events..Too many couples to list like: AnkoxIbiki, KakashixKurenai, NarutoxHinata, TemarixShikamaruxIno, NejixTenten, SakuraxSasuke, KinxZaku, TayuyaxSakon, ect. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

All Girl Valentine Sleepover (Chapter 1)

* * *

"Grrr...What does Kakashi-sensei think he's doing!" an enraged blond boy yelled punching a fist into the trunk of tree. The three students of team seven were awaiting the arrival of the silver-haired man.

"Shut up, Naruto!" said Sakura angrily, standing up and brushing grass of herself. Her an her team were waiting at the same spot they had their first survival-exercise with the Hatake.

"THAT BOY'S SERIOUSLY GETTING ON MY NERVES, CHA!" yelled Inner Sakura angrily.

"Kakashi-sensei is always late!" complained the Kyuubi boy.

"Well, complaining won't help!" Sakura snapped back. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night and really wasn't in the mood for her loud teammate's big-mouthed-ness.

"Shut up, both of you!" Sasuke growled angrily, jumping down from a tree branch.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered quickly and hushed immediately.

Naruto scowled. 'That Sasuke-teme,' he thought angrily. 'Who does he think he is making Sakura-chan upset like that? What does she see in that guy?'

"Anyone miss me?" asked a calm voice behind them.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed turning around.

"What took you so long!" Naruto demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi replied lazily. "I just.. got lost on the road of life,"

"Yea, right! " Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison. "You always say that, sensei!"

Kakashi shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I got a mission for you,"

"Alright!" Naruto yelled jumping up and punching the air happily.

"Naruto, let me finish," Kakashi sighed. Why did he sign up to be a squad leader again? Oh yeah, a certain crimson-eyed woman had made him. "It's a mission where I can only pick _one_ of you to come."

"Oh, pick me! Kakashi-sensei! Oh, me! Hey Kakashi-sensei! Hey! Hey! Pick me! Kakashi-sensei! Hey! Hey! Hey! Pick me!" Naruto yelled continuously.

After a ridiculous amount of wasted time, Naruto was out of breath and panting heavily.

"Well my choice is now clear," said Kakashi yawning. "I pick Sasuke,"

"Hn," came the Uchiha's reply.

Kakashi and Sasuke both walked away leaving Naruto to sulk in silence.

"Hey, Sakura!" called a voice.

Sakura, who was watching Naruto's sulking turned to see a blond kunoichi walking toward them.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura replied facing her rival.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to join me on a Valentine's Day mission," said the Yamanaka.

Sakura blinked.

"Why me?" she asked confused.

"Chouji went with Asuma-sensei on a one-student mission," said Ino. "I really wanted to invite was Sasuke-kun but since I see he's gone on the mission too…"

"What about your other teammate, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"I can't find him anywhere..." Ino replied frowning. "He's probably off looking at clouds or playing shouji or something lame like that. You know how he is."

"I see," said Sakura. "Well, of course then,"

"Awesome, let's go!" Naruto asked jumping up; all his sadness gone.

"No way, Naruto!" Ino snapped, turning on the other blonde, her hands on her skinny hips. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Why can't I come?" he demanded.

"Because this is going to be an **all girl's mission**," Ino replied smugly. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go find more people to go with us,"

"Alright," replied Sakura and the two kunoichi walked away.

"Grrr…." Growled Naruto angrily. "I **got** to go on that mission!"

He waited until he could barely sense Sakura and Ino's chakra anywhere close by before following.

* * *

"Hey, Tenten!" Ino called to the girl who was practicing her aim, flawlessly throwing needles at her targets. The senbon naturally hit their mark every time.

The kunoichi stopped and waved. Ino and Sakura noticed Lee under a tree sulking.

"He's depressed," Tenten said frowning pityingly. She no longer had romantic feelings for the taijutsu-user anymore, but she still cared about him.

"What happened?" said Ino curiously.

"Gai-sensei chose Neji to go on the one-student mission and not him," Tenten replied simply.

"I see," said Sakura, also giving Lee a pitying glance.

"Chouji and Sasuke-kun went on that mission too," said Ino. "So what is the mission anyways?"

"Track down and attack some chunnin sound ninja," Tenten replied shrugging. "Or something like that. The team supposedly work for that Orochimaru guy. The plan is to get revenge for third hokage's death."

There was a moment of sad silence as the girls remembered the old hokage...

"So Tenten, do you want to go on a mission with Sakura and me?" Ino asked, remembering why she'd come there.

"We could really use your help," Sakura added smiling.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Lee called walking over, he had heard Sakura voice, and his sadness had disappeared. "I've grown to be a stronger man than the last time we met!" he said smiling and showing thumbs up.

"Umm…..Lee-san, I just saw you yesterday…" said Sakura taking an awkward step backwards.

"Yes so that means I've improved fast! Yosh!" replied Lee happily. "So now you'll go out with me, right? Or be my valentine?"

"Um..." Sakura said uncertainly.

"Sakura don't do it!" Naruto yelled jumping out of a bush nearby. He tried to jump out and push Sakura out of the way but missed and fell hard. The Kyuubi boy rubbed his sore head.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled angrily. "Were you stalking us?"

"Uh…stalking is such a _strong_ word," said Naruto laughing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Grrr…" Ino and Sakura both hit Naruto hard on the head and he fell to the ground with two, new large bulbs on his head.

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura walked away to find more people to go on the mission.

"Naruto, look what you did," said the taijutsu master frowning. "Sakura-chan was about to go out with me!"

"Ha!" Naruto yelled getting up and rubbing his head. "She never would go out with you even if you were the last guy in the whole village!"

"Well you're not so good with the youthful flowers either!" Lee yelled back.

"Well, I'm going to sneak into that mission to be with Sakura!" said Naruto defiantly.

"Fine! Then so am I! Yosh!" yelled Lee. The young man in the green leotard had fire in his eyes.

"Fine! Then let's find more boys to help us!" yelled Naruto even louder.

"Fine!" yelled Lee, and the two boys raced after the kunoichi.

* * *

"Kakashi, are we lost?" asked the female sensei looking at the silver-haired jounin.

"Of course not Kurenai-chan," replied Kakashi calmly as they walked in the snowstorm. All anyone could see for miles was snow; you'd have to be standing side by side to another person to see him or her properly. Asuma, Gai, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, and Neji fallowed after the two talking jounin.

"Kakashi," said Kurenai softly.

"Yes?" asked Kakashi, not looking at her.

"Aren't you cold?" Kurenai asked quietly. She looked at Kakashi. Other than his normal clothes that he wore everyday, all Kakashi wore to protect himself was a yellow scarf.

"I could ask you the same question, Kurenai-chan," replied Kakashi calmly. He still didn't look at her but he already knew all she wore was her usual dress and nothing at all to protect herself from the freezing storm.

"Kakashi!" called Gai behind them. Kakashi stopped and turned around but everyone else walked on.

"What do you want now?" he asked Gai as they began to fall behind.

"You're always beating me," Gai began.

"I know," Kakashi replied.

"But I have a new challenge that you'll never beat me at!" Gai said angrily.

"A big, bushy eyebrows and bad haircut contest?" Kakashi asked walking ahead of Gai.

"No! Well…that would be a good idea…but still…,"Gai said thoughtfully. "I bet I could get a girl to be my valentine before you could!"

"In case you haven't noticed," said Kakashi catching up with Kurenai. "There aren't any women here,"

Kurenai looked slightly hurt, but more so irritated. Damn that Kakashi... She walked ahead to catch up with Asuma, purposefully bumping past Kakashi's shoulder as she passed..

The Hatake's single visible eye blinked. "What's up with her?"

"_Smooth_, Kakashi," said Gai smirking.

"What did I do?" asked Kakashi, slightly bewildered.

"We just started and I'm already winning," said Gai grinning.

* * *

"So do you want to come or not, Hinata?" said Ino impatiently.

"Um….eh….uh-huh….." Hinata said nodding.

"Alright, let's go!" said Sakura, and the four kunoichi walked on.

"Oh, great!" said Kiba angrily. "Both my teammates are on a mission and I have to train without a sensei! Akamaru!"

"Arf!" barked Akamaru, agreeing with his master/friend.

"Hey!" Naruto called running up to Kiba, Lee was fallowing close behind.

Kiba and Akamaru growled turning to the voice. "Oh, it's only you…..." said Kiba looking at Naruto with a frown.

"Lee and I are going to sneak onto the girls' mission," said Naruto. "Want to help?"

"Tch, idiot. No way," Kiba smirked turning to walk away.

"Great!" exclaimed Naruto picking up Akamaru and running after the girls.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba yelled running after the Uzumaki and taijutsu-user. "Give me back Akamaru, you ass!"

* * *

"Stop," said Kurenai. Everyone complied and looked at the three caves that were side by side in front of them, then at the rookie jounin.

"Why are we stopping?" Shino inquired, looking at his sensei.

"This storm is turning into a blizzard," explained Kurenai looking around at the group. "We have to stop and take shelter or we'll all freeze."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei," said Shino bowing respectfully. Kurenai smiled at her beloved student. So polite, if only he were a few years older...

"Shino," said Kurenai. "You, Sasuke, and Chouji can go to the cave on the right."

Shino and the other boys nodded and walked away.

"Asuma?" said Kurenai.

"Yes?" he replied looking at her. She smiled slightly. Asuma fully respected and trusted her, which was a lot more than she could say for the Hatake.

"Can you can keep watch with Neji and his Byakugan in the second cave, the one in the middle?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied with a nod.

"Good," she said. "Kakashi, Gai, and I will go to the one on the left,"

Asuma hesitated, giving her an inquiring look. She shrugged slightly and smiled, signalling she'd be OK with the the two other men. Asuma frowned but nodded and walked away.

"Why did you split up the group?" asked Kakashi when they got into the cave. It was cold and dark, but there was still some light from the moon outside. A large hot spring almost the size of a pool was at the back.

'Convenient,' the crimson-eyed woman thought, raising a coal-colored brow.

Kurenai walked over and went to her knees to feel the warm water.

"I just thought we could use a little privacy," she said softly not looking up. "Also, it's much easier to keep watch this way,"

"I agree, Kurenai-chan," said Gai nodding approvingly.

"Thank you, Gai," she replied, still feeling the water with her hand.

Gai then turned to Kakashi, a satisfied grin on his face.

"I'm winning," he mouthed.

Kakashi shrugged and looked at Kurenai as she stood up and turned to them. There was an awkward pause as Kurenai looked at Gai and Kakashi expectantly.

"Well?" she said, a bit of impatience in her voice.

"What?" asked Gai puzzled.

"Close your eyes already," she said impatiently looking from Gai to Kakashi.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"So I can get in," she said frowning impatiently. "You guys can't look because I'm a _girl_, Hatake," she glared at Kakashi, still a bit peeved about his earlier comment.

'_Hatake_?' Kakashi thought blinking. 'What did I do this time?'

Gai closed his eyes obediently, even turning around to emphasize his willingness to oblige. Kakashi wasn't so ready to comply.

"Kakashi," said Kurenai, a dangerous anger in her voice. Kakashi shrugged and closed his visible eye. She quickly took her clothes off.

There was a quiet sound of moving water as Kurenai slipped in. The misty, hot water went barely above her breasts when she was sitting. She closed her eyes and she smiled, enjoying the warm water. Kakashi and Gai opened their eyes and Kurenai opened hers.

"Well? Get in on already," Kurenai said closing her eyes again. Gai removed all his clothes (Kakashi hurriedly closed his eyes and turned around to avoid looking at _that_ view) and got in to the water on the other side of the hot spring, but Kakashi (after removing everything but his mask and boxers) slipped in only a foot away from Kurenai. This slightly surprised her when she opened her eyes but she relaxed. At least, until she saw him looking at her.

At first, she didn't mind because the air was so misty and the water wasn't clear so he couldn't really 'see anything', but then she noticed he had lifted up his headband and was using his sharingan.

"Pervert!" She yelled angrily hitting him on the head.

Kakashi rubbed his head and looked at her expressionless. "It's not like that," he said quietly and reached out to touch her shoulder. She gasped. 'What is he _doing_?' she thought, tensing all over.

"Kakashi," she whispered softly as he touched her neck softly. Kurenai blushed and tried to look away.

"Kakashi!" Gai called out, breaking the mood like fine china. "Is this the way of the shinobi? Taking advantage of defensiveness, naked kunoichi!"

"I told you," said Kakashi defiantly but quietly. "It's not like that..." Kakashi put his hand on the back of her neck gently and pulled her a little closer. Kurenai felt her face grow hot.

"Kakashi," Kurenai said breathlessly and she flushed red.

* * *

The four kunoichi cautiously approached the three training sand ninja. The sand siblings had their passports, and were just visiting Konoha.

"Um….Temari?" said Ino cautiously. The Fire and Sand countries were allies but there was still some tension between the ninja.

"What do you want?" Temari asked turning to face them. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we just wanted to know if you wanted to go on a Valentine's Day mission with us," said Sakura.

"We're busy," Gaara drawled, trying to be polite but not being used to how it felt yet.

"We're on vacation little brother," Temari reminded him, looking at her demon brother slightly cautiously.

"It doesn't matter," said Kankuro smirking and taking off Karasu from his back. "I'll take care of these girls personally."

He stepped forward but Ino and Sakura glared at him dangerously. Kankoru was a strong fighter, but when it came to angry girls….

"Uh..Gaara, take care of them personally," said Kankoru stepping back. Gaara raised his hand, put them in a desert coffin, and lightly began to squeeze.

Temari looked at the struggling Kunoichi, a slightly panicked look on her face. She looked at Ino. 'Wait-That's Mr. Lazy's friend!' she thought and remembered Shikamaru. The smart and...kinda cute shinobi she once fought, then saved.

"Gaara, no!" yelled Temari. She ran to her brother and hugged him tightly. "Please stop," begged him quietly. Gaara looked surprised and stared at his sister as she struggled to hold on while the protective sand that protected Gaara tried to push her away. Gaara released the Konoha girls as Temari fell to the floor.

Gaara winced. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone, especially not his sister, whom he'd just recently started caring about. He'd only meant to scare the girls a little so they'd leave... Sigh, why did everything always have to go so wrong?

"Come back from your mission safely," Gaara he mumbled when Temari got up. "Destroy the enemy and...be safe,"

Kankoru watched his younger brother walk away in awe. What the hell had just happened? He turned and watched his older sister walk away with the other girls... What. The. Hell?

"Hey, that was cool!" said Naruto running up to Kankoru.

"No it wasn't Naruto!" said Lee angrily. "Sakura could've been killed!"

"No way, Gaara wouldn't do that, he's a changed guy!"

Kiba didn't say anything, but he hit Naruto hard on the head and picked up his beloved companion. Akamaru barked and climbed on top of his best friend's head.

"Oi! Kankoru do you want to help us out?" asked Naruto rubbing his head. He didn't really like Mr. Make-up-face but he needed all the hep he could get with this mission.

"Naruto-kun, I'm not so sure we should trust this guy," said Lee looking at Kankouru suspiciously.

"Well, I do!" snapped Naruto. "What do you think Kiba?"

"I trust him," said Kiba nodding at Kankoru respectfully. The sand nin had once saved him when he'd been a tight spot. Kiba hated the fact that he had needed saving, but the fact was he owed the puppet master one. "Akamaru!"

"Arf!" barked Akamaru agreeing.

"Then it's settled!" said Naruto.

"Hey, I never said I'd help with anything," Kankouru snapped frowning. He wasn't really the "helping" type. He didn't even help Temari around with the chores back home. "What exactly am I helping with?"

Naruto and Lee explained.

"Yeah...I don't think so…." said Kankouru. He really didn't _want_ to know what his sister did on her spare time. Besides, none of those other girls were very appealing to him. The weapon mistress was moderately attractive, but he wasn't really interested in inter-country relationships.

"But what if you learn something that you can use to blackmail your sister?" Naruto offered, smirking.

"...Ok, I'll help,"

"Hey, where did the girls go?" said Lee looking around.

"They went to Ino's house," stated Shikamaru Nara, jumping down from a tree. The shadow boy looked rather bored.

"How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"I saw them walking there," said Shikamaru.

"Stalking your girlfriend, huh?" Naruto grinned and held up his pink finger.

"Girlfriend?" asked Kankouru. He knew his sister had feelings for Shikamaru. He'd read her diary scrolls.

"Ino's not my girlfriend," Shikamaru answered rolling his eyes. "I was actually making sure I knew where I was so I could try and _avoid_ her. She wanted to recruit me on some weird, fake mission of hers."

'Damn, troublesome Naruto..' he thought to himself. Ino would _never_ want to be his girlfriend. She was only interested in that jerk Sasuke...

"Whatever," the Uzumaki said, shrugging and getting tot he point. "So do you want to help us out and fallow the girls?"

"Tch, idiot. Why would I do a troublesome thing like that?"

"Do it or else I'll do the sexy jutsu every time I see you!" said Naruto evilly.

"...Fine. I'll show you her house." said Shikamaru sighing. He couldn't believe he was letting himself get roped into this. "This will be troublesome,"

"Wait!" said Naruto. "We'll need disguises!"

Minutes later the boys were walking to Ino's house. All of them using a jutsu to disguise themselves as girls )except for Lee who had to use an actual wig and outfit), even Akamaru had a big, red ribbon around his neck.

"I stand corrected," said Shikamaru sighing. "This is going to be 'really' troublesome."

* * *

"Dosu-kun?" asked Kin as the entrance gates of Konoha appeared as they walked. "Why are we here?"

"Orochimaru's looking for us. Do you really want to go back to the hidden sound?" snapped Zaku. He glanced back at his teammate who was falling behind while trying to care for his many wounds. "We're lucky I was able to knock out and transform two people to look like us when Orochimaru-sensei needed sacrifices."

"But he found out eventually." said Dosu bitterly. "And now he wants us dead. Now that we are no longer useful."

Dosu had barely escaped alive when Gaara attacked him. He had used a sound jutsu at the last second to block out the worst of the sand attack, but he was in a critical situation. He tried to go to the Hidden sound village for help but ran into a bloodied up Zaku and Kin who were fleeing and left with them. All of them were in dangerous situations and it was a miracle they could still walk. Kin shuddered and fell to her hands and knees.

"Kin!" exclaimed Dosu. Both male ninja turned around to run back to their fallen teammate. Kin hurt all over and her head was spinning. She choked to hold back a sob. Her body was cut all cut up and bleeding and she fought with the last bit of strength she had to hold back her tears. She was tougher than most kunoichi.

"I'm so tired..." she whispered. The journey from the hidden sound was long enough not counting all the enemies they fought on the way, the rare time to sleep or eat, and the fact they were all bleeding to death.

"Kin, cmon. Get _up_," implored Zaku looking down at her with slight worry in his ever-resent scowl. He was glaring but there was a sense of genuine concern and pleading in his voice. He remembered her horrified face when they were running away from their village. He remembered having to carry her when she was too weak to go on by herself...

Kin struggled to her feet but as soon as she was up her body couldn't take it anymore. She fainted and Dosu caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up in his arms and stood up, clutching her tightly to his chest. As he walked on Zaku soon called after him.

"Hey! If you're tired I guess I can carry her," Zaku yelled with a hint of anger and envy in both his voice and eyes. Dosu stopped walking and turned his head to look back at him.

"I've got her," he replied and walked on. Zaku scowled but fallowed. Dosu held her closer, feeling her warm blood and tears on his chest.

* * *

"Kakashi," Kurenai said again, her face growing very warm and red. Kakashi had pulled her so close that their faces were only an inch apart. Kakashi then used his other hand to pull something out of Kurenai's hair. It was a black widow. Kakashi threw it out of the cave and into the snow. It died instantly. Kakashi then edged about a five feet away from Kurenai and rubbed his head where she had hit him.

"Hey, Kurenai," he said not looking at her.

"...Yes?" she answered quietly. Her face was still hot and very red.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes." she bit her lip, embarrassed she'd let his antics get to her. She should have known not to get all worked up when _of course_ the only reason Kakashi would get so close was if her life had been in danger. " I am now. Why?"

"Your face is all red," Kakashi answered, still rubbing his head. He wouldn't look at her. "Did it bite you?"

"If it had bitten me I wouldn't be doing too well right now would I," Kurenai answered, smiling slightly but turning her head the other way. She hadn't realized her face was still red.

"You're welcome," said Kakashi smiling his cute little smile. She was about to answer when-

"Sensei!" called a voice Kurenai recognized as Shino's.

"Shino!" Kurenai gasped. Gai and Kakashi closed their eyes quickly as she got out, dried herself with a towel, and put on her clothes on.

She dashed out while Gai and Kakashi got their clothes on and raced after her.

"Darn you, Kakashi," said Gai angrily as they ran out of the cave. "That stunt you pulled on her back there has put you in the lead. You could have just quickly taken the poisonous spider out of her hair but you just had to be perverted about it!"

"Well it worked in the book," Kakashi said pulling out his perverted book.

"Kamu Kamu Paradisu! (Translation: Come Come Paradise)" exclaimed Gai. "Kakashi you pervert!"

Kakashi grinned as they ran to their students.

"Kakashi," whispered Kurenai not looking at him. Her face was still slightly pink. "Don't tell any of the students about what happened,"

"Of course not," Kakashi smiled, nodding.

They met up with the group.

"What is it Shino?" asked Kurenai looking at her student.

"I feel the sound ninja approaching he replied.

"Then we must get ready to fight," said Asuma. "Chouji and I will go scout ahead!"

As the two went off Sasuke suddenly had a question.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said looking at his sensei. "Where did you get that bump on your head?" Kakashi looked at his student.

"I'm glad you asked. You see Sasuke, when Kurenai-chan was nak-

"Kakashi!" yelled Kurenai angrily.

"I'll tell you boys when you're older," Kakashi said and smiled his cute, little smile at Kurenai. She glared at him but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Ibiki?" said the woman with almond like eyes. She looked from the man to the two boys sitting on a torn, beat up couch in an interrogation room curiously. One of the boys had a girl clutched close to his chest.

"Anko," replied the man turning to her. "Do you recognize these three?"

"They're sound genin that participated in the last chounin exam," Anko replied recognizing them. She raised a dark purple eyebrow.

"We have left the sound ninja and Orochimaru," Zaku mumbled angrily.

"Hm, like anyone could simply leave Orochimaru." said Ibiki glaring. "Impossible,"

"What do you mean impossible?" said Anko turning to him, her voice sounded deadly. Uh-oh. Ibiki was in trouble.

"You three are dismissed. For now, we reserve judgment. You may stay in Konoha." Anko said turning to the sound ninja. "Shizune!"

The medic ninja walked in. "Yes?' she asked frowning.

"Tend to these wounds please," said Anko looking at Dosu, Zaku, and the unconscious Kin. "All three of them need immediate medical attention."

Shizune nodded, not one to question orders, and beckoned to Dosu and Zaku to fallow her. Zaku and Dosu, still carrying Kin, fallowed the short-haired woman out the door.

"Now what to do with you?" said Anko turning to Ibiki with an evil grin. She stepped towards him in the dimly lit room. Ibiki stepped back with a look of slight intimidation his usually emotionless face. She put her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. His face was turning faintly red as he felt her..chest, press up against him. She was the only woman who dared get so close to him. The only one who did not fear him.

"Who knew Morino Ibiki, pro at torture and interrogation, could blush?" Anko smirked, looking up at him. Ibiki backed up into the couch and sat down with Anko still clinging to him. She looked at him evilly. He was now extremely red and his face was hot. She looked at him with an evil smile. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Her lips moved up towards his and she giggled. She got off him and headed towards the door. Before she opened the door, she turned her head to look at his red, shocked face and grinned.

"What?" she asked mischievously. "You didn't think I'd actually kiss you, did you?" She winked at him and walked out.

* * *

Well that's chapter one. I don't own Naruto! You don't have to review, but I'd appreciate it! Also, as a **DISCLAIMER**: this story is AU and takes place soon after the Chuunin exams and Sasuke's leaving but in my personal head cannon, they got him to come back!


	2. Chapter 2

All Girl Valentine Sleepover (Chapter 2)

* * *

"Well, I did all I can," said Shizune looking around the dark hospital wardroom. It was evening now and all three sound ninja had been treated. Kin was lying on her hospital bed on the far right still unconscious, a curtain separating her from the guys. Zaku was sleeping in his bed between Kin and Dosu. Dosu was awake but he lay in his bed exhausted and aching.

"Thank you," he murmured to Shizune. "But why...why did you help us? We were from the Sound."

Shizune shrugged smiling and headed for the door.

"I help everyone I can, even if they are from the Sound village," she replied. "You three aren't my enemies,"

After she left, Dosu heard Kin moving around in her bed. She whimpered and opened her eyes slowly.

"Why's it so dark? Where am I?" her voice sounded scared and confused to Dosu; very unlike her. Kin noticed it too. She felt very vulnerable and she hated it.

"Kin," said Dosu sitting up in his bed with great effort. "It's ok, we're in a hospital, and things are fine for now. We're safe."

His voice calmed her. She sat up in her bed, wincing, and pushed open the curtain. She looked across Zaku's bed to Dosu. She smiled slightly and struggled out of her bed.

"Kin," said Dosu lying back down. "Don't push yourself, you're still recovering."

But the former Sound kunoichi walked across the room to a table where her freshly washed clothes lay. Dosu closed his visible eye as she changed out of her hospital clothes. His visible eye was still closed when Kin walked across the room and crawled onto Dosu's bed. He wasn't alarmed, often on missions the three of them had to sleep close together, sometimes on the same mattress, but he was still slightly surprised. She put her head on his chest and lay down beside him. Dosu's visible eye shot open in shock and he blushed slightly. This was new.

"Thank you," Kin whispered, closing her eyes. Dosu's face burned.

"F-For what," he stuttered slightly, not knowing how to address such a situation. Was she coming onto him? "Z-Zaku's the one that rescued you from the village."

Kin didn't answer. She had fallen asleep again.

"Kin?" Dosu said nervously. Zaku turned in his sleep and grumbled. His eyes slowly opened and looked at Kin's empty bed. He sat up alarmed and looked to Dosu's bed. He gasped.

"Technically you are all a few minutes older so I guess I can tell you," said Kakashi smiling. "You see when Kurenai was nak-

"Finish that sentence Hatake and you wont live to return to the fight with the sound chuunin." Kurenai warned as she glared at him. She turned to Shino.

"I can't sense the sound ninjas' chakra anymore," she said to her student. He nodded and looked away. Kurenai looked at everyone else.

"Let's head back," she said and everyone nodded. It took only a couple of hours to get back because it had stopped snowing and they met up with Asuma and Chouji on the way who confirmed the Sound nin had retreated across another border. As they approached the gates Neji, Kakashi, Shino, and Sasuke noticed freshly spilled blood on the ground. It was splattered around as if three travelers were bleeding to death.

Once inside Konoha, the senseis turned to their students.

"Chouji, good job," said Asuma. "I'll treat you to barbecue tonight,"

"Yes! Pork and beef and chicken here I come!" the large boy cheered jubilantly.

He and his sensei went off. The other senseis dismissed their students. Then Gai turned to Kurenai and grinned.

"So I was wondering, Kurenai-chan," he said grinning. "If you…well… maybe wanted to be my val-

"Oi! Kurenai! Do you want to be my valentine?" interrupted Kakashi. Kurenai blushed as her eyes widened.

"W-what?." she stared at him in disbelief. Was this his idea of a joke..? She didn't like him that way so she wasn't about to get her strings pulled by the popular ladies man. But... she was free this evening. "Er, sure, Kakashi. Why not?"

"I'll pick you up in an hour to go to Ichiraku's. Then maybe we can go get a drink somewhere?" Kakashi asked without even a tint of pink in his face. She nodded and walked away slightly blushing, slightly still bewildered. Kakashi turned to Gai who was watching Kurenai walk away with huge eyes.

"Gah-…Gah-…uh" Gai stuttered. "Nooooooo!"

Gai went in a dark, blue corner to sulk. Kakashi sweat-dropped. "Um…"

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled standing up with fire in his eyes. "You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat," replied Kakashi shrugging. "I just asked her first, It's fair."

"I will start an anti-Kakashi club, eternal rival Kakashi!" yelled Gai with a fire background behind him.

"Who other than you will be in it?" asked Kakashi.

"Asuma!" snapped Gai. "He'll be angry and jealous when he finds out you stole Kurenai-chan from him!"

"Stole her?" asked Kakashi frowning. "She doesn't belong to him,"

"Well I'll beat you someday!" yelled Gai and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Okay…" said Kakashi and he pulled out his book out of his pocket shrugging. " Guess I had better get ready for my date with Kurenai-chan-

He gasped and dropped his book, his visible eye was very wide, and his face went slightly pink. 'A DATE. WITH KURENAI.'

"Uh...uh- guh-uh…." Kakashi stuttered. What had he been _thinking_? He gulped. "Asuma is going to kill me….."

* * *

Hey, Sasuke," said the Hyuuga genius walking up to the raven-haired boy. "Have you seen my teammates?"

"No," Sasuke answered frowning. "Mine are missing too,"

"This can't be just a coincidence," said Shino walking up to both of them. "My teammates are also gone,"

"Damn it. Let's go find them," Sasuke said sighing. The three shinobi went off to find there teammates.

"You don't think they did anything stupid when we were gone do you?" asked Sasuke as they jumped through the trees in the Konoha forest.

"Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and Lee, wouldn't," said Shino. "But Kiba and Naruto would probably cause a world war or something."

"We'd better find them fast then," said Neji. Shino stopped and put his ear to the branch of the tree he was standing on.

"Someone's coming up ahead," Shino said standing up and adjusting his sunglasses.

"Byakugan!" said Neji performing his hand sign. "It's Gaara,"

A rush of sand circled a while on a branch ahead and Gaara appeared.

"Have you seen my brother?" he demanded glaring. Sasuke spoke up. unafraid.

"We haven't. Have you seen our teammates?"

Gaara shook his head.

"Then let's hurry and find all of them," said Neji. "It will be faster if we all work together,"

The four shinobi headed off.

* * *

"Er…Anko?" said the man with a senbon between his lips.

"Hai?" Anko said looking up from her paperwork. Genma held out a small, white envelope. "Here,"

The Mitarashi looked at it then the man around her age and grinned mischievously, her look similar to a naughty cat's.

"Well well well, this sure is unexpected, Genma," she teased, smirking now as the jounin glanced away uncomfortably.

"This is from Ibiki," he explained quickly.

Genma was slightly relieved as she took it. He had sort of wanted to ask Anko out tonight too but it looked like Ibiki beat him to it. Which wasn't exactly a bad thing , he decided as he now recalled why he hadn't asked her out sooner. Honestly, he was a little frightened sometimes by the eccentric woman. She'd be interesting to go on a date with maybe but he was 32. Maybe it was time to settle down already.

'Oh well,' he thought to himself. 'I only thought to ask Anko out because Shizune-chan was busy. I'm more concerned about how Iruka will feel about it. He had been wanting to ask Anko out since they had graduated from the academy. Too bad the guy had never developed the backbone to actually do it. Ah well, I'll just try asking Shizune again if she isn't busy.'

"See ya," Genma said turning to walk away. Anko got up from her desk and fallowed him to the door after she read the paper in the envelope. He turned to see what she wanted. Anko smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you very much, Genma," she said putting the letter in her coat pocket. Genma's face was slightly pink. Damn this flirtatious woman.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Anko said smiling and she walked out of the room to find Ibiki, leaving another shocked, pink-faced man alone in a room.

"Geez," thought Genma when he got over the shock. "Why can't Shizune-chan be more like that?"

* * *

"Hey, Ino?" asked Sakura as the group of Kunoichi fallowed Ino. "What is the mission exactly?"

Ino blushed and rubbed the back of her head grinning sheepishly. "Well…it's to well…um have a slumber party?"

"What?" yelled Tenten, Temari, and Sakura. Hinata didn't say anything but her eyes were wide in surprise.

"You want us to have a stupid slumber party!" demanded Temari angrily. She thought this was going to be something important. She'd been dying to vent out some anger since yesterday and now all there was to this mission was... _girlishness_?

"Pass," the seventeen-year old stated, about to walk away.

"Wait!" Ino called out, dismayed. "At least here me out,"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Tenten asked frowning.

"And why do you want us to come to a slumber party?" Sakura asked, also skeptical of her old friend.

"Well I thought we needed some girl time," said Ino shrugging and smiling sheepishly. "Just one night to not worry about our ninja things, so we could just be…girls."

The other Kunoichi looked at her for a while and then finally smiled back.

"I've wanted to do that my whole life," Tenten admitted.

"Well…..I guess I'd like to get away from my brothers awhile…." said Temari doubtfully, mulling the idea over.

"It has been a while since we've been just girls…" whispered Hinata, smiling to herself.

"We could talk about girl stuff without stupid teammates like Naruto butting in!" exclaimed Sakura, relishing the idea.

"Let's go!" said Ino.

"Can we stop at the hospital first," said Tenten. "It's on the way. Tsunade-sama is constantly going there, and we might get to see her,"

"Ok, why not," said Ino smiling, and the kunoi- _girls_, headed to the hospital.

* * *

"D-Dosu?" stuttered Zaku, his eyes wide. He looked from the sleeping Kin to the blushing Dosu. Zaku scowled. "What the hell is going on here!" he demanded. Dosu sat up carefully so he wouldn't wake up Kin. He blushed more.

"I didn't do anything," he muttered looking at Zaku steadily. "She just came over here and-

"Liar!" yelled Zaku angrily. He struggled to get out of his bed. After he got up, he limped to Dosu's bed and glared at him. He looked at the two on the bed glaring with the utmost jealousy. Kin stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up next to Dosu and looked from him to Zaku. Her face flushed.

"Zaku…I…" she began but he scowled and went back to his bed. After he laid back down on his bed he through his blankets over himself and was silent. Kin got off Dosu's bed slightly pink. She didn't look at Dosu, which was lucky for him because his face was very red.

"Kinuta Dosu?" said a nurse from outside the room. "I need to check your blood pressure. Please step outside and fallow me."

Dosu hurriedly shuffled out of bed, wincing in pain but eager to avoid the upcoming drama.

Kin sat down on her own bed and closed her eyes as Dosu changed into his freshly washed clothes. He left the room without looking back at Kin and leaving his hospital clothes on his bed. When he had gone, Kin stood up and opened her eyes. She sighed and looked over at Zaku's bed. She slowly walked over to the side of his bed.

"Zaku-kun?' she asked quietly. No answer. "Please talk to me….." she begged.

"What do you want?" he snapped from under the sheets.

"Nothing happened between Dosu and me," Kin whispered. "Honestly, I swear,"

"…."

"Please, at least talk to me," Kin whispered and tears formed in her eyes. The situation they were all in was bad enough without there being fighting amongst themselves.

"…"

Kin sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Okay…well thanks for saving me at the village," she said, trying to get back on his good side. "If you hadn't had found replacements for Orochimaru's sacrifice he would have killed…" tears were rolling down Kin's face. She clenched her teeth in anger at her sign of weakness and choked back a sob.

"Zaku-kun…thank you so much…I…." Kin was sobbing now. Tears were streaming down her face. "I owe you everything..I-

Zaku couldn't take it anymore. He through off the sheets and grabbed Kin by the waist and pressed his lips on hers. Kin gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She let Zaku's tongue explore her mouth. Her face was red and her eyes were wide with shock but she didn't resist him. In fact, by the time Dosu walked back in she'd already closed her eyes and had her arms around Zaku's neck, kissing him back eagerly. Dosu stared.

* * *

"Naruto-baka!" yelled Sasuke jumping from a tree in front of the girl version of Naruto. He could rwegconized the dumb blonde's disguises anywhere. "What the heck do you think you're doing!"

"None of your business!" actually-dressed female Naruto snapped back.

"Kankuro," said Gaara glaring at his brother, his confusion somewhat obvious. "Why... are you in a dress? And looking like a girl?"

Gaara was quite creeped out about this. 'He's supposed to be my older brother?' Gaara thought sighing.

"Uh…I was forced, Gaara," replied Kankuro nervously. "They made me,"

"Lee?" asked Neji frowning. He was _very_ disturbed. Lee looked a bit creepy as a girl. Well, creepier than usual anyways.

"I'm doing this to be close to Sakura-chan! Yosh!" replied Lee in his girl form. "If this disguise doesn't work Sakura will never return my love and I'll run 100 laps! That's a promise!"

Neji resisted the strong urge to face-palm.

Shino just looked at his teammate and sighed shaking his head. "Fool," he murmured.

"I didn't want to be the one left out," Kiba said shrugging.

"Left out in what?" asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"A very troublesome mission," replied Shikamaru sighing.

"You too, Shikamaru? How disappointing," said Shino, shaking his head.

"Hey, I was threatened, ok?" the shadow user defended himself indignantly. "Don't lump me in with these morons. This mission is NOT my idea!"

"What is it?" asked Gaara. "This mission?"

"We're going to disguise ourselves as girls and go on the girl's mission!" exclaimed Naruto. "Do you guys want to help?"

"No," replied Gaara, Shino, Sasuke, and Neji in unison.

"Great!" replied Naruto starting to walk away. "Now fallow us to Ino's house!"

"Baka," said Shikamaru. "Ino's house is the other way,"

Naruto stopped and turned around rubbing his head and grinning sheepishly. "I knew that,"

"I'll come too," Neji added suddenly, surpisngly the 3 other serious genin and even himself. "Just..to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid,"

There was a pause.

"Me too," Sasuke sighed finally. "I have nothing better to do today anyway..."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice," said Shino, adjusting his sunglasses. "I don't trust Kiba and Naruto to be very responsible. Also, it is most unpleasant to be left out of things by friends."

"...I'm going to check on my sister," said Gaara.

"Woot!" Naruto and Lee cheered.

All of the Shinobi fallowed the Nara to Ino's house.

"How troublesome," thought Shikamaru.

* * *

"The Konoha hospital is really big," said Temari looking around appreciatively.

"Yup, there are many talented medics here," replied Sakura proudly. A girl Tenten's age (14), ran by blushing madly.

"Hey, wasn't she that sound kunoichi that fought your teammate, Ino?" asked Tenten. "Back in the Chunnin exam?"

"I guess so," said Ino frowning.

"What's she doing in Konoha!" Temari demanded angrily. "She's probably a spy!"

Temari ran after Kin and the other girls fallowed.

"Hey, you!" Temari called.

Kin ran through the hospital blushing furiously. The past recent events were running through her head. Dosu had walked in on her and Zaku. Kin blushed harder. She had pulled away from Zaku to catch her breath and noticed Dosu in the doorway. She had ran past Dosu out of the room with her face flushed.

"I thought I told myself to go by the sound ninja rule and not fall in love with any of my teammates," she thought angrily. What had she been thinking? She cared about Zaku yes, but she'd never acted on her feelings. She'd always been sarcastic and tomboyish around him. Ugh...

"Hey, you!" called the seventeen-year old girl behind her. The blond sand kunoichi was catching up to her. Behind her were the all the other kunoichi Kin had seen in the chunnin preliminarily matches. Kin ran faster As Temari pulled out her fan.

"No!" yelled Sakura as she struggled to keep up with the rest of the kunoichi. "We're in a hospital! You might hurt someone!"

"Who cares!" yelled Temari looking back at her. "If anyone gets hurt, there are plenty of medics around!"

"Unless you kill them all," Sakura thought frowning even though Temari had put her fan away. Kin was running as fast as she could but her healing injuries caused her to slow down.

"If my blood pumps any faster, the bandages will be covered in blood," Kin thought. As she was in Temari's reach, Kin lost her balance and tripped. The blonde kunoichi stopped and looked down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Temari demanded, emerald eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"I have permission," Kin spat back, gritting her teeth in pain. "My teammates and I have left the sound. we have papers."

She pulled the temporary passport Shizune had given her. Kin struggled to her feet as the rest of the kunoichi ran up behind Temari.

"Konoha gave you permission?" Sakura asked surprised. Kin nodded, holding up her card.

"I don't believe that," Temari said frowning. "Konoha won't forgive sound ninja so easily."

"I told you," said Kin angrily. "My teammates and I left the sound,"

The leaf and sand kunoichi thought about this for a while before Ino spoke up.

"Alright then," she said a little uncertainly. "Er…do you want to join us on our sleepover?"

"What?" exclaimed Temari, Tenten, and Sakura. Kin and Hinata just looked shocked.

"Ino, are you sure?" asked Sakura looking at her friend as though she were mad.

"We're just girls right now, Sakura-chan," reminded Ino. "Not kunoichi,"

"Well…I don't know…" said Kin uncertainly looking at the kunoichi suspiciously.

"Kin?" Dosu's voice could be heard from another hallway. Kin went slightly pink.

"Ok, let's just go!" she said looking at Ino desperately. She had remembered Ino from the chunnin second exam in the Forest of Death. Ino had taken over her body, but now Kin didn't care. She just wanted to get away from her teammates.

"Fallow us," said Ino, and the leaf, sound, and sand, girls walked out of the hospital. Ino wasn't worried if Kin was dangerous or not. Hey, if lazy Shikamaru could beat her, she should have no problem!

'Hm...I wonder what Shikamaru's doing right now...' she thought as she guided the group of girls.


	3. Chapter 3

All Girl Valentine Sleepover (Chapter 3)

* * *

I'm sorry that the characters are a little OOC but remember: I DON'T OWN NARUTO…..or anything else. But please try to enjoy.

* * *

"Um…do we_ know_ you girls?" asked Ino raising an eyebrow at the group of girls that were waiting at the door of her house.

"Er…we're…uh…..from the academy?" said a girl in an orange kimono. The girl had long blond hair that was in two pigtails and light blue eyes. "Umm…..we heard you had a mission and were wondering if we could join you,"

Ino, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Kin, and Hinata looked at the girls in front of them and blinked.

"There's something awfully familiar about you girls…,"said Sakura frowning. The girl with long raven-colored hair clenched her teeth together. Crap crap crap...

_"My teammate has always been good at seeing through these kinds of things…,"_ Sasuke thought as his girl body's eyes narrowed. _"This was a bad idea..."_

"I don't think we should let them join us," Temari said frowning. There was something about two of them that made her older sister instincts take hold of her. The girl with shoulder length red hair and a sand colored kimono had Gaara's eyes. She was sure of it. And the one with brown hair that went a little bit past her shoulders as she wore a long short-sleeved black kimono with a matching black hair ribbon had make-up similar to Kankuro's ceremonial Kabuki paint.

"Yea…," said Sakura. "No offense, but you girls look kind of suspicious,"

"Oh, who cares!" said Ino irritably. "We took a former sound ninja for pete's sake! A few more girls won't matter!"

"Can we at least know how they knew about our mission and your house location?" asked Tenten skeptically. This was getting a little too weird even for_ her_, and she hung around the flamboyant Rock Lee.

"Uh…" the blond girl (Naruto of course) looked nervous as he/she (whichever you prefer) thought of an excuse. " We just um…heard you were having a mission,"

"And I know your house location because I'm Shikamaru's cousin," a long-brown haired girl in a green kimono and chunnin vest said quickly. Good thing we was a fast thinker. He'd need to be at the top of his game if he and the rest of the guys were going to pull this stupid mission off. Ino's eyes lightened up.

"Well that makes sense," she said smiling. "I thought you looked familiar,"

"Let's just go already," Kin said to Ino impatiently. She could sense Dosu and Zaku's chakra nearby.

"Wait, where is this mission taking place anyways?" asked the girl with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and red fang marks on her cheeks. She looked like a younger version of Hana (Kiba's sister) except with a red kimono. It was decorated with little white dog bones. The disguised Inuzuka was sad he had to send Akamaru home. The ribbon around his neck simply wasn't going to cut as a disguise around Hinata.

"At the Konoha hot springs and at my house," Ino replied. The boy-girls looked at each other. Well this was..unexpected.

"Er…what is the mission exactly?" asked a girl with long dark hair and a snow white kimono. Hinata looked at the girl puzzled. _'Her eyes are like mine; maybe she's from the Hyuuga clan.'_ She thought to herself. _'But I've never sen her before..'_

"The mission is to have a sleepover!" said Ino as a matter of factually.

"Nani!" the boys-girls exclaimed.

"Well I should go then, I just remembered I have to be somewhere else," said Neji (girl in white kimono) turning to walk away.

"Nonsense!" said Tenten grabbing him by the back of his kimono. The _real_ girls grabbed the _other_ girls and dragged them into town.

"This is going to be fun!" exclaimed Ino.

"This is going to be troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru as Temari dragged him.

"Heeheehee," chuckled Naruto grinning like a boss.

* * *

"Ibiki?" Anko called knocking loudly on the apartment door. "Open up!"

"Oh...hi, Anko," murmured Ibiki opening the door. Anko frowned. Well this was new.

"Genma delivered this," she said smirking and pulling out the envelope out of her coat pocket. "It said you wanted to... 'ask' me something,"

Ibiki's face was expressionless but he nodded. Anko frowned again.

"So what is it!" she asked impatiently. "Another mission? Extra work? Invasion? What?"

"No…" Ibiki mumbled looking away. "It's…err…something else…."

Anko was getting irritated. Some guys really needed to learn the direct approach.

"What the hell is it!" she yelled.

"Um…are you busy tonight?" Ibiki asked still not looking at her. Anko looked surprised.

"Well I have some important missions that need to be done but oh well," she said shrugging. "How come?"

"Would you…would you…." The pro at interrogation and torture was barely able to mumble his last words. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

* * *

"Oi! Tayuya! Stop going so fast!" Sakon called as the Sound Five jumped through the trees of Konoha.

"Shut up you shitty piece of trash!" she called back. "And keep up!"

"Hey, come on Tayuya, women really shouldn't talk like that," said Jirobou frowning disapprovingly.

"Put a sock in it you fatass!" Tayuya yelled. She hated being lectured. "I don't give a damn."

"Grrr…damn you woman..." Sakon mumbled angrily. 'How'd I ever fall for a loud-mouth bitch like her,' he thought to himself scowling.

Kidoumaru sighed. 'And these are my teammates….' he thought shaking his head. 'An always hungry, lecturing fatass, two annoying, make-up wearing bastards, and a hot but foul-mouthed flute playing bitch,'

"I'm going ahead!" Tayuya called and sped up out of sight.

"One of us should go back and report that we made it to Konoha, and ask for more instructions from Orochimaru-sama," Kidoumaru said to the rest of his teammates.

"Yea, yea. Don't tell us what to do you game-loving, spider-sadist!" Sakon growled.

"I'll go," Jirobou volunteered and turned to head the other way. He was eager to get away from the insults and... well, his teammates over all. Plus, he was kind of hungry. "I'm tired of all this fighting anyways."

"Sakon…" said a voice.

"Yeah. What is it, Ukon?" asked Sakon to his older brother inside of him.

"I can't sense Tayuya's chakra anywhere nearby," Ukon replied.

"Damn this is bad," Kidoumaru said frowning. "If Tayuya gets lost and gets us noticed, Orochimaru will kill her,"

"Or worse, us," Ukon mumbled. How he hated that red-head girl. What his brother saw in her he'd never know.

"Let's hurry up and find her then!" said Sakon racing ahead.

"It won't be any better if you get lost too," Kidoumaru called after him frowning. He sighed and fallowed quickly.

* * *

"Um…Shizune?" said Genma walking into Shizune's office.

"Yes?" replied said-woman smiling. She was working on some paperwork that Tsunade should have been doing. Tonton was playing on the floor with a crumpled up piece of paper. Oh the simple joys of a ninja piggy.

"Are you sure you're not too busy?" he asked. Shizune blinked and looked at him inquisitively.

"Well, what is it you want exactly?" she asked smiling kindly.

'Damn, she's pretty when she smiles...' Genma thought. He then cursed himself for thinking such things. They'd known each other since they were Genin. He'd had a crush on her since before then. Heck, if Tsunade-sama hadn't dragged her off along with her when she left the village, he would have already asked her out. You know, back when his teenage hormones were making him more ballsy than usual. Oh well, those were the days...

"Do you…" Genma sighed and bit down a bit onto his senbon.

'Geez,' he thought frowning. 'This is harder than I thought it would be,'

"Do you want to go out tonight?" he mumbled looking away. Shizune looked surprised and a blush crept onto her face. Meanwhile, Tonton looked up at Genma as if the special Jounin had asked Shizune to marry him. What was this madness? No guy ever hit on his owner without being scared away by Tsunade within a few seconds!

"Um…err…sure, why not?" said Shizune finally. She smiled shyly. Her face was still pink and she looked very flustered but she was happy. She hadn't been on a date in a really long time and...She always found Genma to be cute.

Tonton looked from Shizune to Genma then back to Shizune. He ran out of the room to go tell Tsunade about the new couple. Something had to be done.

* * *

"Ha! I told you! There she is!" whispered Gai inside the bush outside Ichiraku.

"Uh, Gai? Why are we spying on Kurenai?" asked Asuma frowning. How the heck did he allow himself to be dragged along into one of Mite Gai's crazy schemes? That was usually Kakashi's job.

"Because! Look who's next to her!" said Gai pointing. Asuma looked and narrowed his eyes a bit in displeasure.

"Kakashi..." he muttered scowling slightly.

"Exactly!" said Gai enthusiastically. "He's stolen Kurenai from you!"

Asuma turned slightly red. "I never said we were together," he mumbled, looking away. Though he probably should have gotten to that. He had taken her out to dinner a few times but he'd never initiated any intention to build a relationship out of it, and she certainly hadn't hinted any signs of wanting to get serious. Damn it. Guess Kakashi wins the girl again...

"Shh! You'll blow our ingenious cover!" whispered Gai shushing Asuma.

"What ingenious cover? Gai, we're behind a stupid bush!" snapped Asuma.

"Exactly! The trick is so old Kakashi would never suspect that anyone was watching him!" said Gai confidently.

"Hey Kurenai, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched by someone right outside the building?" asked Kakashi to his date. Kurenai blinked. Was this supposed to be a trick question?

"No...why?" she asked frowning.

"Because I think that bush that recently started conveniently growing right in front of the shop entrance just talked,"

"That's crazy talk, Kakashi," replied Kurenai shaking her head. Kakashi frowned at the bush.

"But-

"No buts Kakashi, bushes don't talk. Now drop the subject," Kurenai said giving him a look that meant he better keep his mouth shut for a while if he wanted to live.

He was slowly learning to mind his mouth around her.

* * *

"I sense a kunoichi from another village," said Neji stopping suddenly.

"Wow, you're good," said Tenten impressed. "You can sense thing just like Neji can,"

"Yeah what were the odds of that," said Kiba smirking. "But I also smell a girl in the trees,"

"And your smelling skills are just like Kiba's!" said Tenten.

Sasuke glared at Neji and Kiba. _'They're going to blow our cover,'_ he thought angrily. He threw a kunai at the treetop and a redhead girl jumped down.

"What the hell did you do that for you shitty piece of trash," she spat. Shikamaru and Temari's eyes widened.

"I thought I finished you off!" Temari yelled pulling out her fan.

"Wait!" said Ino... "Would you like to come with us on a slumber party?"

"Nani!" everyone including Tayuya shouted.

"You've gone crazy, Ino!" yelled Temari. "No way! This is one step too far!"

"I agree," girl-Shikamaru added, trying not to make his discomfort obvious. How had that crazy flute girl survived?

"We've already got one sound nin, one more won't make much of a difference." Ino argued back. Everyone sighed. Ino's mind was decided. And when Ino's mind was decided, one did not simply change her mind.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Ino grabbing Tayuya's collar and dragging her off. Tayuya cursed like a sailor as she struggled, but even the hot-headed teen knew better then to make enemies when completely surrounded. The rest of the ninja sighed and fallowed.

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Lee.

"To the Konoha hot springs!" Ino replied happily. The girls all looked pleased, even Tayuya seemed to like the idea now that Ino wasn't dragging her anymore. But the boys however, looked absolutely terrified. Except for of course Naruto who was was currently trying to stop the pervy grin from spreading all over his feminine face.

* * *

"Where is she!" yelled Sakon angrily. "We've been searching for like a billion years!"

"It's only been five minutes," said Kidoumaru.

"What's the difference!' Sakon snapped back scowling.

"I think I sensed her chakra heading towards the Konoha hot springs," said Kidoumaru. Sakon stopped running suddenly.

"Looks like we have to go get her," he said grinning evilly.

"I hope you're not thinking-

"Too late!" said Sakon changing himself into a girl with the henge no jutsu.

"Let's go!" he yelled and ran off.

"Tayuya will kill him," Kidoumaru said flatly. Oh well, he'd never pass up the chance to see Tayuya naked either. He snickered and tried to catch up with the speedy Sakon. This might actually be fun.

* * *

"Bui! Bui!" whined Tonton. "Bui bui bui!"

"Nani! Genma and Shizune are getting married!" yelled Tsunade, clearly getting the pig-to-human interpretations all wrong. "No! This can't be! Who's going to do all my work for me?"

Just then, Izumo and Kotetsu walked in carrying some papers. Poor, unfortunate souls...

"Hmmm…." Said Tsunade giving the two an evil grin.

* * *

I'm sorry it was a short chapter! I'm so busy lately! Um…please review…..


	4. Chapter 4

All Girl Valentine Sleepover (Chapter 4)

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They are all really appreciated! I know it always takes forever for me to update, and my chapters are too short…sorry, everyone! I've started seventh grade, so it'll take even longer to update…..I'd appreciate all suggestions for the story (even in flame form). Once again, thanks for the reviews. If anyone has requests for new stories, I'll try hard to do them. But! I don't do Yaoi or Yuri and I don't do rated M. My number one rules. Please enjoy the chapter! (and please prepare to feel sorry for the fallowing: Morino Ibiki, Kamizuki Izumo, and Hagane Kotetsu.

* * *

There was a long awkward pause…still pausing…still pausing…pause over! Anko looked at Ibiki and smirked.

"Seriously?" she asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms still smirking.

Ibiki nodded looking away. Anko thought for a minute before her mind turned mischievous.

'Ibiki never acts like this…hmm…...this is gonna be fun,' she thought grinning evilly.

'What the hell did I get myself into…?' Ibiki thought horrified, but his face remained expressionless; still avoiding direct eye contact. Anko grabbed him by the front of his jounin vest suddenly with one hand; pulling him close. Dangerously close. She leaned in and whispered into his ear, imitating her seductive tone usually reserved for sexual situations.

"You're. On," she pulled back grinning. She let go and practically pushed him into his apartment before running out. She looked back at him as she reached the door and winked.

"See you at Ichiraku's in half an hour!" she called and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. She was _so_ going to drive him she ran off to go get ready, Ibiki stared after her. In total confusion (but of course he didn't show it). He sighed and looked down at the floor as if it was all its fault. He walked to the door and closed it…..then…there was another long and awkward pause.

Finally, Morino Ibiki, pro of torture and interrogation- and now the man who taking the possibly most deadly woman in the village out for dinner, went to go get ready for his date. None of his years of ninja training had prepared him for this day...

* * *

Meanwhile…..

Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu were being drowned in a tsunami/flood of unfinished paperwork in the hokage's office.

"I can't believe Hokage-sama would do this to us!" said Kotetsu as his head broke the surface of the ocean of papers.

"I can," Izumo said bitterly as he pulled himself above the waves of paper. Both elite Chunnin had to use the walking on water jutsu to stand above the papers, but they had to crouch down to avoid hitting their heads on the ceiling. "I mean when have you ever seen her actually doing her own work?"

"Good point,"

"..."

"Uh…Izumo?' Kotetsu asked looking at his friend across the room.

"Yeah?" he replied trying to avoid some serious papercuts.

"How do we get out of here?" Kotetsu asked. The papers had completely buried the door and window from sight.

"Uh…I guess we just wait till someone opens the door," Izumo replied shrugging.

"Yeah…so…hey!" exclaimed Kotetsu picking up a file.

"It's Hokage-sama's diary reports when she was younger!" he said looking through them excitedly with an evil look.

"Hey, pass a few of them to me!" Izumo said eagerly, with revenge in mind.

Kotetsu threw him half the packet and they took turns reading them aloud with great enthusiasm.

The two Chuunin were unaware of the grinning frog hermit Sannin listening with his ear pressed against the office window. Jiraiya was just on is way to do some research for his books when he decided to take a quick detour to visit his old friend, Tsunade. Just because he cared or 'cause he wanted to stare at her breasts. It was usually the latter but he did like to make sure his old friend was ok.

Of course, the great Sannin Jiraiya wouldn't bother with the door, so he tried to go through the window he usually came in through. However, it turns out all you could see from outside was unfinished paperwork and documents, and more unfinished paperwork. So, of course, he just decided to eavesdrop on his favorite person. To his disappointment however, all he could hear were the voices of Kotetsu and Izumo…but the discovery of the secret Tsunade diary files made him feel ALL better. He pulled out a pen and a scroll and began writing everything Izumo and Kotetsu blabbed out, grinning evilly.

* * *

"Kakashi?" Kurenai looked up from her dango with a slight frown of concern.

"Kurenai, I swear that bush is talking," Kakashi said looking at the bush that was still talking and moving slightly. He frowned lifting up his headband and-

"Kakashi, don't you even think about using Sharingan," Kurenai said shooting him a dark look. A few fan girls in the restaurant had their cameras out and ready. She'd had dates gone bad before, but she was _not_ about to let this one go because of fangirls. No, she was better than that.

"But, Kurenai-

Kurenai sighed. "Kakashi...bushes don't talk." Kurenai explained as if she were talking to a five-year old. "People talk, nin-animals can sometimes talk, but bushes don't talk. So- hey! Kakashi, where are you going!"

Kakashi had gotten out of his seat, completely ignoring the kunoichi's lecture, to investigate the mysterious talking bush. She huffed in indignation. Why had she agreed to go on this date again? Kakashi, as a rule, infuriated her. What was she thinking agreeing to voluntarily spend extra time than necessary with the man?

"Kakashi..." Kurenai growled glaring at him as she got up to fallow. "Kakashi, I already told you- Gai? Asuma? What are you two doing here?"

* * *

"Here we are!" announced Ino as the group approached the hot springs building. Things were about to get seriously awkward.

"We really should be leaving.." said the girl in the pale-teal kimono decorated with black butterflies. She wore dark glasses that hid his/her eyes and a light-teal scarf thing that covered her lower face. Her long dark hair made it a little past her shoulders. (a/n: wow, Shino's pretty as a girl...kinda creepy...)

"Nonsense!" said Ino about to drag her/him in but he stepped back quickly. He'd barely been able to keep his bugs from lashing out in self-defense. It was a reflex thing.

"Excuse me! Can we join you?" asked a sweet voice behind them. The group turned to see two girls in light purple kimonos with an all white yin and yang sign on it running up to them. They had long light lavender hair and were very pretty. The one that spoke had a black necklace around her neck. She smiled at the group in an almost sickeningly sweet way.

'Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding...' Tayuya thought her mouth wide open in disbelief. 'I guess it's finally happened. The crazy fairy twins have finally lost it...I knew those two were fags but_ this_...Ugh, Those shit-heads won't fool anyone with a shitty jutsu like-

"Of course you join!" exclaimed Ino, thrilled to have more 'girl' company. Tayuya face palmed.

Sakon grinned evilly at Ino response. "Thanks, we wanted to spend time with our good friend Tayuya," she said putting an arm around Tayuya's shoulder grinning slightly evilly. The red-head growled audibly.

"You know them?" Tenten asked Tayuya raising an eyebrow.

"I've never seen these dumb bitches before in my life," Tayuya growled pushing Sakon away after giving him a hard jab in the stomach with her elbow.

"She's such a kidder.." Sakon said clutching his stomach, out of breath.

Meanwhile... Sasuke, Shino, Neji, and Gaara were quietly sneaking away...

"Hey, you're going the wrong way!" exclaimed Ino reaching to grab the red head girl by the back of her kimono. A sand barrier blocked her hand. Ino gasped surprised as she pulled her hand away.

"Gaara?" Temari said blinking unbelieving. Gaara's suna henge no jutsu faded away as Gaara crossed his arms expressionless at the group. Ino and Sakura gasped.

"You're a boy?" exclaimed Ino disbelievingly. Kankuro gasped looking at Gaara.

"You're a boy?" he said in (pretend) total shock. The long blond hair girl in the orange kimono gasped the loudest.

"I don't believe it! Gaara, how _could _you! Disguising as a girl to go on an all girls mission! I'm shocked- no, I am _appalled_ you'd do something like that!" Naruto said in a loud, hurt voice. She began dramatically sobbing. "Some men just have no shame!"

The female Lee patted the blonde's shoulder in sympathy and the female Kiba shook his head at Gaara in a very 'I'm so disappointed in you" manner.

Gaara just looked at them and shrugged, expressionless. He looked around the group, pondering for a moment whether he should just reveal the rest fo the guys. No, it really wasn't any of his business what these fools did on their spare time.

"Anyone...have a problem with that?" he asked in a low, evil tone. Everyone shook their heads no quickly.

"Good," said Gaara. He looked at Temari who tensed slightly. "Be back at the hotel by noon tomorrow...we need to go home by one thirty..."

Gaara walked away and there was a long silence. Temari sighed in relief, glad nothing more had come of the encounter. But seriously...why had her baby brother been disguised as a girl...? The question disturbed and haunted her.

"I can't believe a boy would do something like that!" Ino exclaimed angrily.

"I know, the nerve of some men!" Kiba said agreeing and flipping his ponytail in the indignant way he often saw his sister do whenever he went into her room without knocking.

Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke sighed quietly. 'Darn, Gaara was lucky...' they thought in unison.

"Well, I guess we should go in now.." said Tenten.

"Actually, I have somewhere else to be- (Neji and Shikamaru)

"You're not leaving are you?" asked Ino frowning and doing a cute sad face.

"Well..." Shikamaru hesitated, never being one to easily resist his teammate's rare moments of cute.

"Yes," stated female Neji drily. Cute faces never worked on him.

"Grab them!" yelled Ino grabbing Shikamaru by the back of his kimono as Tenten did the same to Neji.

"Now let's go!" said Ino dragging Shikamaru(who had giving up all hope of struggling) and Shino(who had been trying to walk away quietly) into the building. Tenten fallowed dragging a slightly struggling Neji and a limp Lee(who refused to struggle against/hurt a girl). Sakon and Ukon fallowed smirking and dragging a cursing and struggling-like-a-wild-cat, Tayuya. Sakura dragged a scowling and struggling Sasuke and a stupidly grinning Naruto. Temari fallowed grabbing her brother and Kiba and dragging them along. And Kin and Hinata just fallowed after them all.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked the three sound shinobi in unison. Zaku and Dosu were both standing across from the spider nin.

"Looking for my teammate," was the reply from both sides.

"Stop that!" they yelled together once more.

Zaku growled angrily glaring at Kidoumaru. "What are you really doing here?"

"I already told you, stupid," Kidoumaru replied shrugging. "Hey, aren't you two of the three pawns that escaped from Orochimaru-sama?"

Dosu and Zaku tensed but remained silent. Kidoumaru smirked.

"I'll play games with you two later, I'm sure Orochimaru-sama would be pleased to hear about your deaths, but I'll have to take a rain check. I really do have to look for my teammates."

"Then maybe we could be of assistance," replied Dosu as politely and quickly as possible. He and Zaku weren't strong enough to fight just yet, and gaining this strange-looking one's favor would be of great benefit to the cause of their survival. "We'll help, right Zaku?"

"Feh, no way- hey someone's coming!"

Kidoumaru and Dosu quickly fled up onto a roof top, but Zaku didn't have time. He thought fast and turned into the first thing he could think of. The pet pig of the nurse that had treated to him!

"Tonton! There you are!" smiled Shizune running up to Zaku and picking him up. She squeezed him tight as Genma walked up in a formal, dark green kimono. Shizune was wearing a pretty, light blue kimono that resembled her usual clothes. She had a matching light blue ribbon in her short hair. She was lovely.

"So you found him," Genma stated as he stopped; standing next to his date-err I mean- friend he was going out with...Shizune nodded smiling.

'She really is so pretty when she smiles...' Genma thought to himself. "Wait, what? This is _Shizune_. We haven't seen each other in years..'

"I'm glad I did! I'm glad he's not lost," she replied and hugged him closer to her chest making Zaku blush. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost Tonton. He's like my best friend,"

She blushed slightly and grinned sheepishly. "I guess that sounds kind of pathetic, huh?"

Genma shook his head and patted Shizune on hers. "He gazed down into her shiny, dark eyes. "I don't think so. I think it's kind of cute..."

Shizune turned crimson. "What?"

"Uh, nothing!" the senbon-chewing man withdrew his hand and looked away quickly. Damn, still getting flustered like this over a girl, at his age? Man was he hopeless...

Shizune pressed 'Tonton' closer to her chest as she shifted with slight embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Dosu and Kidoumaru were silently laughing their heads off. Well, Kidoumaru was, Dosu was just chuckling, very amused.

"Um, well. I guess we should go to Ichiraku's now..." Genma mumbled awkwardly, offering her his arm in a very gentleman way. Shizune nodded blushing slightly as she took his arm and looked up at him. The two walked off.

"Hey... she took your teammate, you know," Kidoumaru said to Dosu as he finally stopped laughing.

"Yes...and your point is?" Dosu replied. Kidoumaru blinked, then shrugged.

"..."

"So..."

"I guess we better find our teammates then," said Kidoumaru after a while.

"Yes, good bye," said Dosu nodding and going off to find Kin. He was glad to avoid conflict and also glad Zaku would be out of the picture for a little while. Hopefully he could find Kin without the rash boy's interference.

Kidoumaru jumped down from the roof and started walking down the streets of Konoha. After a short time, he passed by the academy.

He looked at the playing children and smirked. He and the rest of the Sound Four had never had such careless and cheery childhoods...

"Hey, are you are substitute sensei?" asked a nine-year old boy with goggles and a yellow Konoha shirt. The sound shinobi looked down at the three children who called themselves Konohamaru Corps.

"Uh...actually.." Kidoumaru blinked at them. He wondered if he should tell them that the reason he was there was to collect info on they're village and destroy them. In the end, he decided to keep that part a secret.

"Great!" exclaimed Moegi. "Iruka-sensei said you'd be here at sunset, but you're an hour early!"

"Well I'm not really your substitute-

"Let's show him to the classroom!" ordered Konohamaru, and the three children each grabbed one of Kidoumaru's right arms and dragged him into the academy.

* * *

"Tonton, what do you think? Vanilla or cookies and cream ice-cream?" asked the Godaime.

"Bui?"

"What do you mean what for?" Tsunade snapped frowning. The two of them were at a cake store. "For Shizune and Genma's wedding cake of course!"

"Bui! Bui!"

"Of course it's okay that I plan her wedding without telling her! I'm the hokage! I can _do_ that,"

"Bui?"

"Hm...Yes, we will need more help to plan this wedding.." said Tsunade thoughtfully. "Let's see...I've already drowned Izumo and Kotetsu in papers...Tonton! I will have to use these innocent store people!"

"Bui..."

* * *

Sorry, again for taking so long to update. I'll try to find some time to update sooner, but i'm really busy with school work. Sorry, for the sucky chapter, i know you all want to know what happens int he hot springs, but you'll have to wait till next chapter. Please review!

Poll:

What flavor of ice-cream do _you_ think Tsuande should pick for the wedding cake?

-Vanilla

-Chocolate

-Cookies and Cream (Oreo)

-Mint Chocolate Chip

-Other

Please review to vote!


	5. Chapter 5

All Girl Valentine Sleepover (Chapter 5)

* * *

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Darn, it took me forever to update again. Many apologies my dear readers.

Poll Results:

4 votes Vanilla ((including my own vote, love vanilla!))

1 votes Chocolate (( I don't like chocolate either..))

6 votes CookiesNCream ((this is good too...))

0 votes Chocolate Mint ((I also don't like this one..))

1 vote Other: Strawberry Cheesecake ((never tried it..))

1 vote Other: Mango ((it's ok...))

1 vote Other: Cotton Candy (sounds sweet!)

_CookiesNCream wins!_

* * *

"Yosh! Tonton! I have made a decision that will change the lives of the future of the Konoha people forever!" the blond Godaime announced loudly. Several people nearby in the shopping store stopped to stare. A little kid got scared and started to cry.

"Bui?" Tonton sat on his little pink rear and blinked up at his owner's master.

"That's right!" Tsunade exclaimed triumphantly. "I have decided... For a CookiesNCream ice-cream cake!"

Everyone in the store cheered loudly.

"Yes! And none of you are going home till I decide what flowers should be at the wedding!"

Everyone groaned.

* * *

Being the 'pro at torture and interrogation' ironically meant not having much of a personal life. So it really didn't make sense for Ibiki to own any formal clothing. Naturally, he had his formal black outfit, but wearing funeral attire on a formal night out- the word _date_ was barely even definable in the Morino's vocabulary- just didn't seem proper at all. Although, Ibiki _could_ imagine Anko doing something like that.

He smiled slightly. There wasn't much he could imagine the crazy young lady _wouldn't_ do. She was a wild one, a real spit-fire, just like his late father always suggested he should marry. Marry, another word not often come acrossed in the Jounin's head. It's not like he'd never gave it any thought, it's just that he seriously thought that with his job and with his... well, face, not many woman would even give him a chance to date, let alone settle down with.

Finally, the scarred shinobi gave up with a sigh and closed his closet. Glancing at the clock in his apartment he considered his options. He could just go to Ichiraku's in his normal attire. He was pretty sure Anko wouldn't mind such trivial things. Then again, he did have an hour- well almost, as the minutes ticked away- he _could_ go out to buy something formal. It would save him the trip when he really did need such clothing, but shopping for clothes wasn't exactly his cup of tea.

In the end, Morino Ibiki had decided against buying new clothes. His normal attire was enough, he was fairly sure Anko would wear the same, and the tall man stepped out of his apartment. Locking the door, Ibiki wondered why he had even asked the hyperactive Mitarashi out in the first place. He barely knew her and the number of things they actually had in common was limited. Extremely, limited. Formally, they had met when both were requested to be proctors in the last Chuunin Exam.

He had regarded her as a colleague, and she paid no attention to him except to criticize his sympathy with the genin. 'He had gone too easy on them' indeed- the very thought almost made him want to laugh. Almost. He still hadn't forgiven her for her dramatic entrance in the middle of his congratulation speech. Ibiki of course had been the one left to explain the hole in the window after the sinister woman had taken the genin away for the second exam. Yes their first real meeting was through that proctoring.

But Ibiki had always known her. Always as 'that girl- never his former classmate; she had been in a different class- who was apprenticed to the creepy snake-man. Many academy students were afraid of the intimidating man even more so than the quiet Morino boy who spoke scary truths. Ibiki himself had remembered his first encounter. Being 13, three years out of the academy, he had been observing the younger students on the playground. He himself never had partaken in playing, but watching had always been fine with him. On the other side of the fence of the playground two people walked by. Cautious, young Ibiki of course turned around to see them.

Ibiki turned a corner, walking past the Amaguri Ama dango shop and wondering why Anko hadn't chosen to go to dinner there. That was the place he had originally intended to ask her to. He passed the academy. A few kids were dragging a fourteen year-old boy with six arms into the class. The dark-skinned boy gave him a cry for help but Ibiki ignored it. Kids would be kids. Anyways, he was still having his flashback when he first met Orochimaru.

He had turned around and had faced the tall pale man. An immediate icy chill filled the younger boy's body and in that moment Ibiki knew that the golden-eyed man wasn't human. He couldn't be. For one of the only times in his life the brave Morino had been scared. Thank goodness Orochimaru had only been passing by. The girl with him, Anko (age 10) of course -who had just graduated from the academy a day before- had unfortunately sensed his fear. But instead of laughing and sticking out her little pink tongue like she would have to any other boy, she just smiled reasuringly at him and fallowed after her sensei.

He wasn't so sentimental to call to love at first sight, but the wise man couldn't deny he'd felt something... unlike he'd ever felt before. It had been a strange, conflicting feeling. The girl both annoyed and intrigued him. He couldn't care less but at the same time couldn't stop thinking about her for most of his childhood...

Ibiki passed the Yamanaka Flower shop. He glanced at his watch. Well, he supposed he had some time.

* * *

Although, nothing but papers could be seen through the windows of the Hokage tower, laughter could be heard coming from inside.

"Hey, Kotetsu!" Izumo called to his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Let's use that jutsu that made us look like kids during the Chunnin Exam!"

"To make us feel younger as we invade the personal privacy of our hokage?" Kotetsu replied excitedly.

"Uh... yeah sure..." "Izumo replied. He actually just felt like doing it for no reason.

Both Chuunin did the techniques and turned into hot- I mean cute, young ninja.

"Ha, hey Izumo, check this one out," the man with messy dark hair laughed holding up a paper and reading it aloud. " 'Today that baka Jiraiya fell into the river where we my team and I were picking up trash.' "

The white-haired sannin smirked at being called an idiot. That was so typical of Tsunade...

"Come on, Kotetsu." Izumo urged his friend eagerly. "Go on,"

"Ok... Um...picking up trash.. 'And then the current started to pull him down stream. I got scared for the screaming moron and asked Orochimaru-kun if he was going to do anything-

"Wait! What the heck?" Izumo exclaimed stunned.

"What?" his friend asked blinking.

"You just read it. Orochimaru-_kun_,"

"...Oh, gross!" Kotetsu exclaimed shivering. "Our hokage had a crush on a gay snake freak!"

Izumo shuddered too. "Just go on,"

"Ok...I asked Orochimaru-kun is he was going to do something... 'And he said _why?. _And I was all _Jiraiya's in trouble!._ And he was all _And you asume I care?_. And then I was like O_h, I thought you did_. And he was all _Actually, no. I dont_. And I was all-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Izumo exclaimed confused. Kotetsu looked up from the papers and blinked.

"What?"

"Where's Jiraiya-sama during all this?"

"Uh... I think he's still being rushed down the river headed straight for the waterfall," Kotetsu replied casually. Izumo had a blank look on his face then:

"Oh...ok then. Cary on,"

" 'And I was all _Eek! OMG Orochimaru-kun! Your lack of concern for Jiraiya is so hot!_' "

"..."

"..."

"Ok... Our hokage had problems..." Izumo said bluntly.

* * *

"Eek! Pervert!"

All the boys entering the bathhouse tensed as they heard a woman cry out. Thankfully it wasn't then she was talking about. However, that fact wasn't much comfort to them regarding their current situation.

"Are you guys coming or aren't you?" Ino asked skeptically as she stood outside the undressing room where everyone had entered except her Kiba and Naruto.

"Err- yeah. We were getting to that," the Inuzuka 'girl' replied. She then looked at the blond in the orange kimono next to her. "We uh, just stopped cause Na- Na.. _Natsuko_! ((he glared at Naruto to play along)) Um- hurt his- I mean _her-_ankle!"

"What? No I didn't- Ow! ((Kiba kicked him in the ankle))

"Grrr.. yeah.." the blond girl growled on the floor. Her teeth were clenched together as she clutched her aching shin. "I hurt my ankle,"

"Oh, well... Hurry then," Ino said smiling and entering the room.

"What the heck, Kiba?" Naruto yelled when Ino was gone.

"Oi, Naruto, you had a better excuse?" the girl with long brown hair in a ponytail snapped back defiantly.

"Hurry up, you two," came the angry voice of a certain Hyuuga genius. Kiba and Naruto looked at the Neji as he walked out in his girl form with only a towel around him. Naruto and Kiba's jaws dropped and they... burst out laughing.

"Whoa, dude, you pervert!" Kiba exclaimed snickering. Neji scowled and opened his mouth to say otherwise but Naruto butt in.

"Nice choices on body features, and I thought my sexy justsu was hot!"

"Really? I actually think his breasts are a little on the small side," Kiba smirked, checking Neji out.

"Maybe he likes girls with smaller ones," 'Natsuko' grinned, wiggling her blonde eyebrows.

"Both of you are idiots," Neji growled. "You know I just don't want to get caught. I'm not doing this for personal pleasure!"

"Whatever man," Kiba smirked. "But we both know you were checking yourself out as you took off your clothes,"

The Hyuuga barely stopped himself from Jyuuken-ing them through the wall. Of course he _hadn't_ looked, but just thinking about it made him uncomfortable. Neji now wished more than ever that fate hadn't led him into such a situation. Never had he thought that he'd ever be disguised as a pale, pretty girl with long black hair. Naked except for a towel..

"I _did not _look," he said death-seriously, glaring his Hyuuga glare. "Got that?" The Inuzuka and Uzumaki tensed and nodded quickly.

"What's going on?" a girl with long brown hair in a towel decorated with Chinese designs stepped out into the hallway. Naruto and Kiba's jaws dropped again and Neji felt the unusual urge to kick them for it. He also felt a new type of heat in his face... and other places too.

"N-Nothing, Tenten," the Hyuuga replied, regaining his composure.

"Well, then let's get to the hot spring then," the brown-eyed girl said frowning. These new girls sure were strange. She grabbed Neji's hand and began to walk towards the door at the end of the hall. When she was half way there she stopped and turned back to look at the two boys left behind who apparently were trying to stop themselves from bursting out laughing. "Aren't you two coming?"

"We-We'll catch up," Kiba said back, his hands over his mouth as he suppressed his snickering. Natsuko looked like she was about to die from holding in her laughter.

* * *

"Uh...Shizune?"

"Hai?"

"What's with your pig?"

"Hm? Oh...I don't know..."

Zaku/Tonton was struggling for freedom in the arms of the medic woman. "He usually doesn't act like this..Oh, no! Do you think he's sick?"

"Calm down," Genma said to the worried girl. "He's probably just excited it's Valentine's Day or something,"

Shizune's worried frown told him she was unconvinced.

"Gr...Uh..oink! oink!" Zaku broke free from the medic woman's grasp and ran. Ran for his life as fast as his little pink legs could carry him.

"Tonton!" Shizune called after him. Genma tried to calm her down but the dark-haired woman looked like she was about to cry.

"It's alright, Shizune. He probably needed to use the... pig bathroom.. or something," he soothed awkwardly. Shizune sniffed.

"But..Tonton's never oinked before...what if something's wrong with him?"

Genma sighed. "I'm sure it'll be fine..er.."

The brown-haired man gave his 'friend' an awkward hug. Just as Ibiki was walking by with a bouquet of flowers. Ibiki blinked as he walked by and stared ((remember readers, staring is rude and I do not encourage it...ok, maybe a little)).

_'When did this couple happen?' _Ibiki thought.

_'Whoa, Ibiki carrying flowers... Darn it! I knew I shouldn't have had that beer before I went out! Now I'm hallucinating!'_ Genma thought. _'Crap, and I forgot. I was supposed to sub for Iruka tonight...Ah well, I'm sure another sub took over.'_

* * *

"Uh, soooo...young child-like people…" the spider-nin said awkwardly as thirty smiley faced students stared back at him from their desks. "I'm not really your-

"What are you going to teach us, sensei?" Moegi asked smiling with enthusiastic curiosity.

Kidoumaru frowned. "I'm not teaching you kids anything-

"But Iruka-sensei said you would!" Konohamaru protested angrily standing up at his seat. "He said we'd have an ultra super-fun evening class but he couldn't come so he said he'd get a substitute!"

"But I'm not a sensei," Kidoumaru groaned. He had never really been fond of kids. Although he had always been the most lenient with them cause he could relate to their desire to play. Jiroubou thought they were trash that parents wasted food on, and Tayuya thought they were whining, worthless brats... Sakon and Ukon liked making them cry though. "I can't teach you anything,"

"Teach us! Teach us! Teach us!" the children chanted, pounding their little fists on their desks.

"Ok, ok!" Kidoumaru raised his hands hastily. He had no idea what to do. The spider-nin then noticed a little pale girl with long dark hair raising her hand.

"Uh yeah. Little pupiless brunette up front," Kidoumaru said pointing at said person who glared back at him before speaking.

"Why don't we go on a field trip?" Hanabi Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah, a field trip!" her classmates echoed excitedly.

"Well... ok..." Kidoumaru replied rubbing the back of his head uncertainly. "Just a quick one and- Hey!"

All the academy students were running out of the classroom excitedly.

"Wait up!" the dark-skinned boy called, running after them.

* * *

"Let's go!" the brown haired girl growled as she pulled on the black-haired girl's arm. Tenten was dragging a struggling white-eyed 'girl' down a hallway.

"I forgot something," Neji said through clenched teeth as he tried to get away and keep his towel on at the same time.

"What?" Tenten snapped back impatiently still trying to drag the stronger girl/boy.

"I forgot-

Aih!" Neji pulled back to hard and Tenten had been forced to release him and causing her to fall on the floor. The fourteen year-old Chinese girl sat up flinching slightly and looked back up at Neji with a glare. "What was that for? And what's with that look on your face?"

Neji had completely froze and his mouth was slightly open in shock. Tenten had sat up on the floor but when she had her pink towel had slid down at her chest, revealing a rather..awkward sight for Neji. Looking away as fast as ninjaly possible, the Hyuuga tried to hold back his upcoming nosebleed.

"What?" Tenten demanded irritably.

"Your..hn..towel," Neji replied quietly and looking the other way.

"Hm?...Oh! Oh, thanks," said the brown-eyed girl re-adjusting her towel and raising a hand towards Neji.

The Hyuuga blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well aren't you going to hep me up?" Tenten asked frowning. Seriously, what was with this pale-eyed chick? "You're the one who knocked me down,"

"I'll do it!" yelled a voice very similar to a voice both Neji and Tenten knew. A girl with long black hair in two ponytails and big, bushy eyebrows appeared in a poof of smoke. She stood with a wide grin in a green towel and grabbed Tenten's arm.

"Thanks," Tenten said smiling as she got to her feet. "Hey, you remind me of one of my teammates,"

"One of your good looking, spirited, and youthful teammates?" Lee asked eagerly.

"Um..Well, he's spirited for sure..." Tenten replied smiling awkwardly. "Well, let's get to the hot spring,"

Both boys/girls froze.

"Not this again," the brown-haired girl snapped irritatedly. She grabbed Lee and Neji's right arms and began dragging them. "Let's go,"

The only thing that was on her mind was dragging the two shy girls to the hot springs. They were all girls so there was no reason to be shy, right? Also at the back of her mind Tenten worried if she'd left one of her scrolls on the locker room floor. She hoped not, someone might trip...

"What's your names again?" she asked as she dragged the two by their hands.

"Uhhh," the two looked at each other.

"Well, I'm Li!" Lee said, an ingenious idea forming in his youthful now-female head. "Spelled L, I. I'm Chinese,"

"Oh! Me too!" Tenten said smiling. "Well, half at least."

"No _way_!" 'Li' gushed and hugged Tenten who hugged her back somewhat awkwardly. Neji the girl looked irritated. That Lee/Li...

"My name is Hyuuga Neki," he stated. He wasn't exactly the most creative guy in his clan.

"Any direct relation to Hyuuga Neji?" Tenten asked, resuming her dragging of the two imposters. 'Neki' didn't even hesitate in response. Afterall, he was a genius.

"No. Never even heard of him."

"What?" Tenten gasped and turned on the spot. "How's that even possible?"

"Like totally," Li added in a 'totally' sickening voice of a valley girl. "Like Neji's totally the hottest guy around,"

'Neki' glared daggers at his disturbing teammate before turning to his much-preferred female one.

"You like him?" Tenten asked, smirking knew many girls who were interested in her attractive teammate. She tried to not let it bother her.

"Of course!" Li answered, really getting into her role. "But sadly i heard he only likes blondes,"

"He likes brunettes!" Neji/Neki blurted out.

Tenten blinked at him/her.

"Sorry. I don't get out much. But uh, what do you think of him? This.. Neji guy?"

Tenten looked away shrugging. "I'll tell you in the water,"

* * *

"Gai? What are you two doing here?" the illusion-mistress asked with a blank face.

"Asuma's come to confess his undying love for you!" Gai announced loudly.

"Uh-huh..." Kakashi said slowly, his visible eye glancing around. "And where _is _Asuma?"

"Hm? Well right here of course-ack!" Gai gaped at the empty spot next to him. Then he noticed a piece of paper taped on his it, he read it out-loud.

_"Mite Gai,_

_Sorry, you're on your own. As my student Nara Shikamaru would put it, this is too troublesome... Also, I promised to take Chouji out for Korean barbecue..._

_Good Luck,_

_Sarutobi Asuma"_

"You were saying, Gai?" said the silver-haired man loftily.

"Well..I...I challenge you to a DDR competition for Yuuhi Kurenai. Unless you're chicken!"

"Oooh..." said a couple of people in the restaurant. "You just got called out..."

Kurenai face paled. Worst. Date. Ever.

* * *

"All ready!" Ino announced putting her hands on her hips. The blond girl had taken off her clothes and now stood with a purple towel wrapped around herself. "Temari, aren't you done yet?"

"It's not easy taking my hair down and brushing it straight!" the sand kunoichi snapped back. She had already taken off her clothes and put on a white towel but her hair took a bit more time. Finally getting her silky blond hair brushed down, the wind mistress suddenly remembered something as she felt a sharp pain. Temari's face suddenly turned pink slightly and she looked at the floor with an embarrassed.

"H-Hey," she said to a girl with sharp dusky-brown hair lying boredly on a bench. The girl in the brown towel raised her dull-looking eyes and raised a dark-colored eyebrow. She/he had just been thinking of a plan to get out of this mess.

"What?" Shikamaru asked exasperatedly. He also tried not to look at the blonde's chest area. This place was distracting enough without breasts in his face to worry about.

"Do you have a pain killer?" Temari whispered not making eye contact. Shikamaru blinked.

"Uh..no," he said slowly. "What for?"

"Nevermind," Temari said quickly and walked over to ask Sakura.

"Poor Temari," Ino sighed with a pitiful smile. Shikamaru looked at her. "Mine ended yesterday but she's still in the middle of her's."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What the hell are you talking about woman,'

Ino seemed to not notice and she stepped passed him as he got up from the bench. Tripping on Temari's fan- which lay forgotten on the floor- the Yamanaka yelped. Instinctively- cause being on her team meant catching falling Ino a lot you know- Shikamaru caught Ino swiftly. The Nara boy/girl flinched at their closeness. It wasn't that they had never been in close contact before, but most of the time Ino had been away from her body and never had either been in nothing but towels. He tried really hard not to let himself blush in his girl form.

Ino didn't seem to notice or care.

"Thanks, that was close," she said standing properly. "Nice catch, you remind me of Shikamaru. Except he probably would have been to lazy to catch me that time."

"Yeah, he'd probably think it would be too troublesome," Temari joked walking back to them.

"Yeah, that lazy boy," Ino said sighing and shaking her head.

"Typical man," Temari added in laughing. The two blonds were really starting to tick Shikamaru off. But he decided it would just be troublesome to argue; anyways, Ino kept talking.

"But I know Sasuke-kun would have caught me for sure," she sighed dreamily. The shadow boy/girl rolled his eyes. That Sasuke. Both him and the Uchiha knew Ino's statement was far from true.

"Hey, don't be so sure," a new voice said. Ino pouted and turned on the raven-haired girl who had spoken.

"Sasuke isn't that great. You should give up on him. I heard he wasn't interested in anything besides his ambitions anyways," said the onyx-eyed girl in a dark blue towel. Her long raven-colored hair flowed down to mid-back.

"What?" Ino yelled. "Sasuke's the greatest and he'll be mine! Plus he also would have caught me when I tripped,"

The disguised Uchiha sighed and shook his head. Women...

"Oh yeah, sorry about leaving this on the floor, Ino," said Temari smiling apologetically. She bent over to picked up her fan, slightly revealing the top of her chest. A certain Nara boy who was standing right in front of her flinched and looked away with his face slightly red. Sasuke turned away shaking his head again.

"Feh, and I thought Shikamaru thought girls were troublesome," he mumbled quietly to Shino- currently in teal towel and adjusting sun glasses- with a smirk.

"Although girls and romantic relationships are rather pointless unless needed to carry on genes, some men may undertake feelings for them causing them to blush during...certain situations," came the knowledgeable reply. Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Ok.. Well, I have my ambitions to think about. Not any annoying girl,"

Shino nodded. "And we also have our more important shinobi lives to think about,"

"Agreed," said Sasuke seriously. "I'd never go blushing like that. I'll leave it to idiots like Naruto."

"Hey, um, Sasuki, was it?" came a familiar voice from behind the Uchiha.

"What?" came the emotionless reply as he turned around to face Sakura in her short red towel. The Uchiha WAS NOT fazed by this...Well, maybe just the tiniest bit.

"Are you two ready?" asked the pink-haired girl. "Let's go ahead,"

Sasuke shrugged and Sakura turned around. The jade-eyed girl let out a yelp as she tripped on a scroll. Sakura managed to regain her footing before she fell but her towel slipped and slid down to her ankles. Shino looked away immediately but the Uchiha's mouth opened slightly and he felt an upcoming nosebleed. He thought those were just anime reactions but he was now a believer.

"Whoops," Sakura said sheepishly and picked up her towel. "Good thing it's just us girls here, huh? Let's go,"

She grabbed the arm of the red-faced Sasuke and dragged him out. Shino sighed and shook his head.

"We've lost him..." he stated tonelessly, and fallowed after them. Was he the only sane one left? No, Neji surely still had his composure intact.

* * *

"Hey, Kin!" an irritatingly familiar voice exclaimed.

"Huh? Zaku?" the bell-girl said surprised. Kin was relaxing in a hot spring. She had been the first one ready and now she sat collar-bone deep. She squinted slightly to properly view the black-haired boy climbing over a wooden fence. Zaku landed on his feet a bit shakily and eyed his teammate, apparently he had forgotten about their little situation at the hospital. Sigh, typical boy, she thought to herself somewhat disappointed.

"Sweet, a hot spring," the air-tunnel boy exclaimed with an approving smirk.

"Wait!" Kin cried her face tinging with pink as Zaku readied to jump in.

"What?" Zaku asked impatiently.

"I'm...not wearing anything..." came the quiet, awkward reply. Kin was looking away face now flushed. Zaku'a mouth dropped.

"So," he said with an impossible to read tone and a blank face. "You mean to tell me. That under that water, you are completely naked."

Still not making eye-contact, Kin nodded.

"Freakin awesome!" yelled Zaku. Kin gave a shriek and moved out of the way as her teammate jumped in.

* * *

"No way," the wide-eyed sound-nin said bluntly as he looked at the gate. "No way in hell,"

"Come on!" Konohamaru complained angrily. "You said you'd take us on a field trip and we want to go in here!"

"Are you insane?" the sound nin said exasperatedly. "This is a dangerous place. See, look at this sign. I can go in myself but you twerps are so done for if you go. It's like a game you can't win. So, just go back home and-

"Hey, sensei," Hanabi said frowning.

"Hm?" Kidoumaru looked down at her skeptical face.

"Everyone went in already," the young Hyuuga replied nodding her head to the open gate. All the other children were already gone.

"Konohamaru led them in,"

"Damn it, they'll be killed- wait. What the heck. This isn't my problem. Seya, kid-

"Hold it. You're responsible for us," Hanabi said seriously as she grabbed one of the dark-skinned boy's arms. "If my classmates die, you'll be in trouble from the whole village,"

Kidoumaru scowled then sighed.

"Outsmarted by a six year old-

"I'm eight,"

"Whatever,"

"...So, are you planning on-

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with,"

Kidoumaru, accompanied by Hyuuga Hanabi, ran into the Forest of Death.


End file.
